Labios Compartidos
by Frost Girl
Summary: Labios Compartidos, Historia de un León y un Serpiente... Epoca de los Merodeadores, ¿Que pasaria Remus se enamorada de una persona completamente diferente?.. y aun peor, de un enemigo Natural... Posteen su opinion please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ficha Técnica**

"**Labios compartidos… Historia de un León y una Serpiente"**

**Época:** Merodeadores

**Personaje Principal:** Remus J. Lupin

**Recomendación:** + 15 años

**Nota del Autor:** No me vallan a linchar por este fic, pero es que se me ocurrió, (De la manera mas estupida admito xD) escuchando la nueva canción de Maná, (Ahora entienden el titulo xD), y les juro que yo soy amante de la pareja Remus & Tonks, de echo ¡¡¡ADORO A TONKS!!! ¡¡¡SOY SU FAN #1!!!... pero como comprenderán ella no puede aparecer en la historia, ya que es 11 años menor que Remus… así que espero que les guste…

**Advertencia:** Algunos capítulos contendrán escenas XXX, moderadas, pero nadie le quita lo XXX, estos capítulos contendrán una advertencia al principio de tales

-------------------

**Nota del Capitulo: **Recuerden que no todo es lo que parece, y que por un objetivo determinado, ahí gente que hace lo que sea… Cada suceso tiene explicación próxima. Efecto Mariposa: Cada acción tiene una reacción, un aleteo de una mariposa en China provoca un huracán en América.

Bien… ¿Listos?... ¡Tercera llamada!... ¡Suban telones!... ¡Luces! ¡Cámaras! ¡Acción!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1**

**El comienzo de un año nuevo**

-¡Vamos Colagusano! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes salta? No puedo creer que no nos alcances ¿Cierto Sirius?

-¡Claro! Vamos Colagusano, ¡Atrápalo!

-¡Vamos Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Dénmelo!

Jame y Sirius arriba de los sillones del vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, riendo como locos, arrojándose alternadamente lo que parecía un trapo azul marino con unos dibujos no distinguibles, y el pequeño (Solo de estatura… y ¿Por qué no? De cerebro igual) Petter abajo, corriendo y saltando de un lado a otro, con la urgencia de tener ese trapo, eso fue exactamente lo que encontró Remus al llegar, después de su ronda de prefecto, al vagón y como saludo recibió que ese trapo se estrellara en su cara, provocando un estallido de risas entre sus colegas Sirius y James.

-Lo… si-si-siento… Luna-luna-lunático,

-Si… pe-pe-perdón… no-no te… vimos –Dijeron entre risas los chicos, lo cual fue un gran esfuerzo, ya que parecía imposible que pararan de reír. Remus tomo entre sus manos el trapo y empezó a buscarle forma

-¡Es mío! -Dijo Peter arrebatándole el trapo totalmente rojo de vergüenza

-¿Desde cuando usas calzones con ositos y corazones Colagusano? –Pregunto el chico aguantándose la risa, y comprendiendo a sus otros 2 compañeros

-Vamos Remus ¿Tu también vas a comenzar? ¬¬

-Se-se-seamos… honestos… cola-cola-colagusano…

-Son… mu-mu-mu-muy… lindos… ¡Hermosos!…

-¡Vamos ustedes 2! Se ven patéticos tirados en el piso rodando de la risa- Agrego Remus con una sonrisa, sentándose, evitando pisar a sus compañeros, los cuales, efectivamente se encontraban tirados, casi orinándose y sin poder hablar, mientras colagusano, guardaba apresuradamente su ropa interior en su maleta, con la cara brillando de un rojo intenso y limpiándose el sudor, que le provocó el correr y brincar para un lado y otro.

Ese particular cuarteto de amigos, eran mejor conocidos como "Los Merodeadores", y era simplemente IMPOSIBLE el no conocerlos; Sirius Black, ojos grises, cabello hermoso asta los hombros de un negro intenso, sonrisa que volvía locas a las chicas, galán, y muy sexy; James Potter, Cazador (N/A: ¡Sí! Cazador, confirmado por J. K. Rowling) del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, cabello corto, negro azabache y provocadoramente despeinado, ojos color avellana; Remus Lupin, el mas callado del grupo, ojos color miel, cabello castaño, levemente largo, semblante serio, de buen ver, a excepción de algunos rasguños, casi invisibles, Prefecto de su casa; Petter Pettigrew bajo de estatura, ojos negros, cara regordeta, cabello obscuro y muy… bobo, ellos eran amigos desde que entraron a Hogwarts, casi 6 años atrás.

Remus rebusco en su maleta y saco un libro de pasta dura color verde titulado "Una noche en Paris", que tenia escrito su nombre en la parte inferior trasera y se disponía a leer cuando noto que sus amigos aun seguían en un ataque de risa en el piso.

-¡Vamos chicos! Ya párense

-Esta bien… ya basta… James –Decía Sirius tratando de dejar de reírse, y empezaron a tratar de recuperarse, se pusieron boca abajo en el piso, después se pusieron en cuatro patas, sin aun poder dejar de reírse y de repente… la puerta se abrió… dejando ante ellos una visión que los izo inmediatamente parar de reír, y los dejo con la boca abierta; Un par de botines de punta y tacón fino, con la medietas del colegio elegantemente dobladas centímetros arriba de estos, poco a poco fueron alzando la vista, viendo un par de piernas bien formadas y siguieron levantando poco a poco la mirada para ver un poco mas debajo de la falda, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, se encontraron con la punta de una varita que les apuntaba peligrosamente

-Un centímetro mas y me encargo que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día –Dijo la chica la cual tenia una voz suave y sensual.

Los chicos la miraron a la cara y se levantaron inmediatamente con una sonrisa de galanes que agraciaban perfectamente sus rasgos, y pensando que su actuación secreta debía comenzar, mientras que Remus, solo alzaba la vista por arriba de su libro sin levantar el rostro para ver a la chica, y Petter abría la boca observando las piernas de la misma, la cual tenia el cabello negro delgado hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y levemente ondulado, cortado en capaz, peinado con una línea vertical, que hacia una caída suave y elegante sobre una parte de su rostro, unos sensuales ojos verde agua, los cuales resaltaban mas con el delineador negro que los enmarcaba, y un cuerpo muy provocador para sus 16 años, llevaba su uniforme puesto, y en su bata llevaba con orgullo el símbolo de su casa portando elegantemente la corbata del color correspondiente… Slytherin.

-¡Halley! Preciosa, un gusto verte –Dijo Sirius al tiempo que la chica le estiraba la mano para que esté se la besara,

-Si Hall, extrañamos tu presencia, la única Slytherin con cerebro –Agrego James imitando a Sirius y colocando un beso el dorso de la mano de la chica

-Valla, ustedes siempre tan… -La chica izo una expresión que dio a entender que buscaba el mejor adjetivo para los chicos- …tan, caballerosos, y galanes –Dijo por fin con una media sonrisa levantando coquetamente una ceja.

Halley Frost, era una chica del sexto curso de Slytherin, hija de uno de los vampiros (Del cual solo heredo los colmillos, el carácter, y algunos rasgos físicos) mas importantes de América, y una Bruja proveniente de una de las mejores Familias de magos de todo Europa. Sensualidad era su segundo nombre (xD), ya que, como buena vampiro, tenia llamativos atributos, y sabia perfectamente como usarlos, haciendo que a su paso, más de un chico babeara por ella, y uno que otro se "ofreciera" a hacer sus tareas. También como buena Slytherin, era muy arrogante, vanidosa y odiaba a los llamados "Sangres Sucias". Nunca había tomado a ningún chico enserio, y se le conocían algunas aventurillas con sus compañeros, su mejor amiga Bellatrix Black, algunos afirmaban que eran Hermanas, primas o algo por el estilo.

-¿El motivo que nos honres con tu visita? –Agrego James en tono varonil

-Solo… -Dijo la chica poniéndose levemente de puntitas y estirando un poco el cuello para ver mejor el interior del vagón, deteniendo por unos segundos la vista en Remus, el cual seguía leyendo.

-¿Solo? –Dijo Sirius estirándose e impidiendo la vista de la chica, la cual sintió una leve molestia por este echo

-Solo… buscaba a Severus –Agrego con una pizca de resentimiento al chico, pero después reacciono, y la sonrisa que hacia unos segundos había desaparecido, volvió a aparecer

-¿A Quejicus?

-¿Y que tendría que hacer una basura como él aquí?

-¡Vamos chicos! No se hagan las palomillas blancas… solo pensé… no se… que podrían estarlo maltratando

-¡¿Nosotros?! –Se oyó al unísono Sirius y James, dirigiéndose unas miradas el uno al otro y viendo después a la chica, con unas muy exageradas caras de indignación que resultaban claramente falsas

-¡Vamos Halley cariño! Nos duele tu acusación

-¡Cierto! Ni James ni yo, seriamos capaces de hacerle algo…

-Saben que esa pose de mártires no les queda –Dijo la chica girando los ojos, y como respuesta recibió las risas, de los dos chicos, y la de colagusano igual

-Esta bien, pero no le hemos hecho nada…

-Aun… -Y los tres rieron mas, mientras que Halley se abría paso hacia adentro del vagón, parándose enfrente de Remus, el cual seguía muy entretenido en su lectura, tratando de fingir, que no había visto a la chica

-Y tu Lupin… ¿No saludas? –Dijo la chica con una mano en la cadera y la otra estirándola hacia el chico para que la besara como los otros dos, pero el chico solo alzo la vista del libro, miro por unos momentos a la chica con cara seria, sonrió

-Buena tarde Frost –La sonrisa desapareció, y clavo nuevamente su mirada en el libro, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Halley se cruzo de brazos, levantando una ceja y con un gesto de molestia en su rostro

-¡Bah! No le hagas caso linda

-Sí, Lunático no sabe como tratar a una dama ¿Cierto Cornamenta?

-Cierto Canuto, por eso nadie lo quiere –Dijo soltándose nuevamente a reír, acompañado de Sirius y Petter, Halley solo los vio. En un colegio, los mas populares, conviven entre si, Halley había echo "amistad" (Si es que se le podía llamar así) con James y Sirius por culpa de uno de los tantos castigos que habían recibido juntos, en el cual, los tres terminaron llenos de una sustancia verde de textura desagradable, también los unía un pequeño secretito… Pero la dichosa "amistad" no involucraba a Petter ni a Remus. La chica regreso la vista al castaño, cuando se le cruzo por su mente una idea maquiavélica, o por lo menos divertida, y una sonrisa picara se apareció por sus provocadores labios.

Miro por unos momentos a Remus, y le arrebato el libro, tomando por sorpresa al chico, el cual la miro unos segundos, sin saber que decir y con el seño algo fruncido, le dijo con voz sumamente calmada

-Frost… ¿Me puede regresar mi libro?

-¿Desde cuando me hablas de usted?

-Perdóneme, pero los únicos, que son sus amigos y como tales le hablan de tú, son ellos –Dijo mirando a Sirius y James –Así que… ¿Me haría el favor de regresarme mi libro?

-No –Dijo calmadamente Halley, alzando una ceja retadoramente, haciendo que los otros 3 se quedaran callados con sonrisas algo misteriosamente nerviosas y observaran la escena

-¿Disculpe?

-Dije que no –Dicho esto Halley salio del vagón con su acostumbrado caminar que recordaba a una modelo muggle en pasarela, dejando un estallido de risa atrás de ella, y aun Remus desconcertado viendo como se iba.

-------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos después, en un vagón, en el cual solo había dos chicos, la puerta se abrió

-Valla Halley, ¿Dónde estabas? –La voz que era pegajosa pausada y profunda, provenía de un chico, delgado, pálido de cabello negro algo largo y muy grasiento, de nariz ganchuda

-Por ahí, divirtiéndome un poco, ¡Vamos Snape!... no me pidas informes de cada uno de mis pasos, por que sabes perfectamente que no te los daré

-Si Severus, sabes que a ella le encanta provocar a sus hormonaicos admiradores –Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, proveniente del otro chico, el cual era rubio, de cabello debajo de los hombros, muy apuesto y de ojos color gris

-Mi querido LuciOs, ¿No te mordiste la lengua? –Dijo la chica alzando sensualmente una ceja y acercándose al chico provocadoramente

-Es LuciUs, y además… ¿A que te refieres? –Dijo el chico tratando de parecer calmado, sin poder ocultar que empezaba a incomodarse, sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de comenzar

-A que a ti… -Decía cautivadoramente sentándose de frente a el sobre sus piernas- …también te gusta…-Le decía mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, y rozaba los labios de este, el cual comenzaba a querer besarla- …jugar…

-No dejes que te encuentre así Narcissa por que te mata –Decía entre risas una chica muy hermosa que acababa de entrar, de cabello largo y negro de rasgos finos. Para alivio de Lucius (el cual comenzaba a emocionarse). Halley río y se paro, sentándose enfrente de el, y poniendo sus botas encima de las piernas de este. Uno de los juegos Favoritos de Hall, (¿y por que no? De Lucius igual) era el de la Seducción, siempre y cuando no pasara de eso, y que Narcisa no estuviera cerca.

-Bella… ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Ya vas a comenzar Severus? ¬¬

-Ni te preocupes Bella, que a mi me hizo lo mismo ¬¬

-Severus, tienes que entenderlo…

-¡No eres nuestro Padre! –Dijeron las chicas al unísono, lo cual no callo en la gracia de Snape

-Toma Lucius

-Gracias Bella –Dijo el rubio tomando el pañuelo que le ofrecía la chica, y apresurándose a limpiar el sudor que le había provocado Halley, la cual se reía al verlo

-Ahí que admitirlo Lucius, esta niña conoce perfectamente tu punto débil –Dijo Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción viendo a Lucios

-Calla Severus ¬¬

-Como quieres –Contesto el moreno, mientras que la puerta del Vagón nuevamente se abría y una chica hermosa y rubia de nariz respingada, y de presencia arrogante entraba

-Narcissa…

-¿Dónde estabas? –Dijeron al unísono Halley y Bella interrumpiendo a Severus, y con una cantaleta algo molesta, y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Snape desapareciera

-¡Ni me recuerden! ¡¡¡Tuve un asqueroso encuentro con sangre sucia Evans!!!

-¡¡¡AHHH!!! –Las otras dos chicas pegaron un grito de terror

-¡No! Halley

-¡Que asco! Bella

-¡Pobre Cissy! Halley

-¡Que horrible! Bella

-¬¬ ¿No creen que están exagerando? –Dijo Severus mientras que la rubia se sentaba junto a Lucios

-Una cosa es que a ti te guste esa sang…

-¡¡A mi no me gusta Evans, Frost!! Y no digas semejantes estupideces – Dijo el chico sin dejar terminar la frase a Halley

-Tranquilo Severus, no es para tanto –Agrego Lucius con una sonrisa irónica en su cara

-¬¬ Entonces dile a tu amiguita que no diga semejantes estupideces

-¡Ay! Mucha agresividad Severus –Dijo Halley tratando de aguantarse la risa a lo cual solo severus la vio con los ojos entrecerrados con un profundo rencor (¬¬)

-Déjalo Hall, esta en sus días –Dijo Bella y todos se soltaron a reír, menos Snape. La rubia miro a Lucius y le murmuro:

-Tengo Frío –mientras se frotaba los brazos

-Vamos hermosa, yo te caliento –Lucius sonó galante abrazando a la rubia, mientras está acomodaba la cabeza en su pecho y cerraba los ojos, lo cual no le permito ver como Halley se mordía sensualmente los labios, provocando a Lucius el cual, aunque aparentemente permanecía tranquilo, por dentro se moría, y evitaba chuscamente las miradas de Halley, provocando la risa de está y de Bellatrix.

-Por cierto… ¿Alguien ha visto a Antonin? –Interrumpió Severus

-¿Apoco es tu nuevo Galán? –Bellatrix poso ahora la vista en el chico con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en sus delgados labios, Halley rió

-Yo sabia que su amor era Reg xD

-Maduren ¬¬… preguntaba por que conociéndolos deben estar golpeando a alguien, y lo que menos necesitamos es que nos quiten puntos…

-¿Crees a alguien tan estúpido como para quitarnos puntos?- Interrumpió la ojiverde con cara seria y una ceja arqueada

-A tus amigos los Gryffindor –Dijo con cizaña Snape

-¿De verdad crees que son mis amigos? –Frost reía, esto desconcertó a Severus- Como se nota que aun no me conoces "Cariño", Potter y Black (obvio que Sirius, y no tú Bella) son amigos de un prefecto, ¿No sabes de los castigos de los que me han salvado?... Si logro hacer una amistad con Lupin, tenemos a un prefecto menos…

-Y ya nada mas faltarían 5 prefectos de Gryffindor ¬¬ -corto Severus

-No, 4… Lupin es muy amigo de Evans… si aquí la amiga, lograra utilizar adecuadamente sus encantos con el joven Lupin, este convencería a Evans de "cubrirla", lo que nos da pase a todos nosotros… Sin contar que también serian dos menos de quinto, ya que deben seguir a sus ídolos –Corrigió Bellatrix agregando la última frase con algo de burla

-Eso no suena tan mal… y faltarían 2…-Reflexiono Malfoy

-¡Hey! Eso ya no me gusto ¬¬ –Protesto Halley

-Vamos, ¡Hazlo por el "Slytherin Pride"! –Dijo burlonamente Lucius

-si Halley, además, es tu especialidad –Agrego Narcisa sonriendo y con ojos cerrados

-Alcen la mano quien esta de acuerdo- Dijo Bellatrix, y los otros 3 chicos no dudaron ni un momento- Veamos, uno, dos, tres y cuatro contra uno… Somos mayoría Hall –La cara de bella marcaba una sonrisa malvada

-20 galeones a que no lo logra –La reto Snape

-Yo 60 –Rectifico el Rubio

Halley miro a todos pensativamente, analizando la situación… y al final…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Sueños; Recuerdos, Pesadillas y Deseos (Parte 1)**

-Jajaja Debiste haber visto tu cara Lunático James

-Si, Jajaja te quedaste como un tonto Sirius

-A mi no me parece gracioso ¬¬… ¡¿Quién se cree?! Remus

-La mas hermosa del colegio Uu... -… Petter

-Cierra la boca Colagusano ¬¬ … se te esta escurriendo la baba xD James

-¡Sí! Halley es la favorita en los sueños húmedos de Colagusano U.u al igual que Tracy, Elizabeth, Allison, Natasha, Narcissa… Sirius

-Bellatrix, Katie, Samanta, Hanna, Alexa, Kelly, Sally… -James y Sirius contaban con sus dedos a las chicas riendo. Ellos no paraban de burlarse del como Remus perdió su libro en manos de Halley, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al chico, y cada momento lo ponía de peor humor

-Esa chica es una…

-¡Hey! ¡Alto! Piensa lo que vas a decir- Dijo James poniéndose de repente serio, con la mano estirada en significado de alto frente la cara de Remus

-Si Remus, podrá ser lo que quieras pero nadie le quita que es una chica –Añadió Sirius igualando a su compañero

-Y con chicas no nos metemos así

-Solo iba a decir que es una arrogante, caprichosa, egocéntrica, malcriada… ¬¬

-Vale, vale, entendimos –Interrumpió el ojigris

-¿Y por que no simplemente vas y se lo pides? –Dijo Petter y los otros tres chicos voltearon a verlo con cara de pocos amigos y Petter se puso inmediatamente rojo de vergüenza, mientras James y Sirius abrían la boca moviendo negativamente para agregar:

-Colagusano… Tu estupidez ni tiene límites -

-Si claro, ¬¬ yo creo que si me lo va a dar… no seas estúpido Colagusano ¬¬… además no tengo ánimos para soportar alguna estupidez de los descerebrados Slytherins…

-¡Remus! ¡Te estaba buscando! –Una pelirroja se asomaba por la puerta del vagón con unos bellos ojos almendrados color verde, y su piel blanca como la porcelana que recordaba a una muñequita, con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Lily! ¡Linda! Empezaba a preocuparme por ti –Dijo… mejor dicho, grito James poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la chica con una enorme sonrisa de "galán" mientras Sirius, atrás de el, giraba los ojos con una mueca de "y ahí vamos otra vez"

-Aléjate Potter ¬¬… Remus, ¿Puedo Hablar contigo?

-¿Y si mejor hablas conmigo preciosa? –Lily vio a James con una mueca extraña y se proponía a contestarle cuando Remus se paro y la tomo por el brazo

-Vamonos antes de que ustedes dos inicien una guerra mundial… O que James inunde el vagón con sus lágrimas

Los dos chicos salieron del vagón, dejando a James con la boca abierta y a Sirius y Petter muriéndose de la risa.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?

-¡Oh Remus!... lo que pasa es que… bueno… no se a quien mas pedirle un consejo de este tipo… bueno tu eres chico y…

-¿De que tipo de consejo precisamente Lilian? –Pregunto algo desconcertado el chico, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del tren, esquivando de ves en cuando a algunos alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos.

-Es que… lo que pasa… que desde finales de el curso pasado… un chico… me ah estado invitando a salir… y es alguien muy lindo… ¡Ah cometido errores!... ¡Pero esta muy arrepentido!...

-Un chico muy lindo, que ah cometido errores… ¿Es James?

-¡Oh No! ¡Claro que no! james es un…

-James es mi amigo y te pido que por favor no lo insulte en mi presencia… aunque se lo tenga bien merecido… -La interrumpió Remus, parándose de pronto, Lily dio unos pasos antes de notar esto y pararse ella también

-Vale… Lo siento… ¿Continuamos?

-…Claro… -Remus siguió caminando- Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien… pues… a pesar de que sea muy lindo… aun no se si quiero aceptar su invitación… pero no quiero lastimarlo…

-Es imposible que lastimes a alguien Lily… bueno, sin contar a James claro…

-¡Remus!

-Vale, continua

-Gracias, y me gustaría que me aconsejaras una forma de decirle que no, sin lastimarlo…

-Como ya te eh dicho Lily, es imposible que tu lastimes a alguien –Lily se sonrojo- Pero si quieres mi consejo, puedes usar alguna frase como… "No me siento disponible por esta ocasión, disculpa" o tal vez… "Me encantaría pero siento que no es el momento adecuado"… ¿Quién es el chico?

-¡¿Eh?! –a pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Que ¿Quién es el chico?

-Remus… Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie… ¡Mucho menos a James y Sirius! me da miedo el pensar de lo que son capas de hacerle si se llegan a enterar

-Oh Lily…

-¡Remus! ¡Prométemelo!

-Esta bien, (UU) te lo prometo, no le diré a nadie

-Bien… es…

-----------------------------------

-¡Snape! ¿Podrías por un momento dejar de susurrar?... mejor aun… ¡¿Podrías CA-LLAR-TE?!

-¬¬ ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?, ¿Solo por que tu lo dices Frost?

-¡Claro! Mi palabra es la Ley aquí y en todas partes, ya lo sabes así que, ¡OBEDECEME! –Una pelea comenzaba a surgir en el compartimiento de los Slytherins, cosa que no era rara, sobre todo si estaban en el mismo cuarto, Bellatrix, Halley y Severus. Snape era el blanco favorito de las ofensas de Halley y Bella, pero este no se quedaba atrás, ya que las utilizaba de "conejillos de indias" para sus pociones y nuevos hechizos (claro, nunca con su consentimiento,). En una ocasión, cambio el jugo de calabaza de Hall, por una poción que la hizo flotar durante dos días, pero… En cuanto esta se hubo mejorado… Bueno, digamos que Snape pasó unas semanas internado con una pierna rota, múltiples moretones, una migraña espantosa y sin ganas de volver a ver una escoba.

-Por Favor no comiencen ¬¬

-Calla Lucius, esto se pone bueno –Decía Bella cruzando los brazos por atrás de su cuello y cruzaba las piernas, viendo con una sonrisa la discusión- Continua Halley, enséñale quien manda

-Merci Bella… -Miro retadoramente a Severus- Así que te juro, que si no guardas ese libro y te callas…

-¿Qué me harás?

-No lo se… tal vez decirle a James y Sirius que estas enamorado de Evans

-¡Ya te dije que eso es Falso!

-¡Tan falso como que soy mitad Vampiro!

Severus se levanto de Golpe sacando su varita y tirando al suelo su libro de pociones avanzadas de sexto grado, al tiempo que Halley sacaba igualmente su varita y se paraba velozmente, los dos chicos se quedaron viendo con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de rencor, de ellos emanaba una tensión, la cual se mostraba en sus músculos, empuñando ferozmente el mango de sus varitas,

-Bella, solo a ti te escucha Halley, así que dile que se detenga y se siente

-¡Vamos Lucius! ¬¬ una poco de acción no caería mal

-¡¡¡Bellatrix Black!!!

-¬¬… Déjalo Halley, tiene algún día que pagar por su ofensa… ¬¬ -Halley miro a Bella y después se relajo, guardando su varita y se sentó, recargando su cabeza en la ventana y cerrando los ojos. Severus farfullo algo que nadie entendió, recogió su libro, y se sentó en su lugar, hojeando y escribiendo algo…

Todos, quedaron callados, y Bella, molesta por la interrupción de su única diversión. Pronto el sueño apareció, atacando primero a Halley… Ella solo soñó con él, con aquel chico que había llamado su atención desde el primer día que lo vio en la estación en su primer año, recordando sus ojos, su cabello, su carita, su linda sonrisa, su aroma, y su voz cautivadora…

_Dream_

_Esa extraña carta había llegado meses atrás, había oído hablar de ese escuela por su madre, pero a ella no le interesaba ir, solo quería estar con su padre, ni siquiera quería desarrollar sus poderes mágicos, nunca había echo falta… _

_Una pequeña de 11 años, de ojos color verde agua, cabello negro y largo hasta su cintura, de carita afilada miraba molesta a través de la ventana del ultimo vagón del expreso de Hogwarts con las piernas encima del sillón y abrasándolas… No había llegado, su padre no había llegado, él le prometió estar ahí para despedirse de ella, pero como siempre, prefirió el trabajo que a ella, en ocasiones como esta envidiaba a su prima Fay Pointe Du Lac, ya que todos los años su padre la acompañaba a donde el vehículo de Beauxbatons recogía a los alumnos… hundió su carita en sus rodillas y sin poder evitarlo se soltó a llorar, no importaba que fuera bruja o vampiro, seguía siendo niña, y aun tenia sentimientos, aunque después desaparecieran…_

_-Una niña bonita no debe llora –La chica alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel con una hermosa sonrisa, le llamo la atención también el singular aroma que tenia el chico –Toma –Dijo el chico ofreciéndole un pañuelo_

_-No quiero nada –Dijo de mal humor la pequeña_

_-No te enojes conmigo Bonita… solo que no me gusta verte solita y tan triste –El chico que tenia aproximadamente su edad le limpio la cara con la punta del pañuelo_

_-No tienes que sentir lastima por mí_

_-Creme, no la siento, solo quiero ayudarte, quiero ser tu amigo… ¿Me dejas ser tu amigo?_

_-¿Y por que quieres hacerlo?_

_-Por que quiero una amiga bonita como tu… ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo ser tu amigo? –La pequeña sonrió melancólicamente y asintió con la cabeza- Me alegro, y dime amiga bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Halley, Halley Frost_

_-Tienes un lindo nombre _

_-Gracias…_

_-Yo me llamo…_

_End Dream_

_--------------------------------_

-¡Remus! Lo prometiste y ahora no le dirás a nadie

-¡Vale! yo cumplo con mis promesas, ya lo sabes… -Remus se quedo callado y pensativo. Aunque la idea del "galán" de Lilian no le agradaba mucho, no podía hacer nada. Eso le recordó un poco a la historia de… ¡Su Libro! … Dejo escapar un bufido de fastidio, y a empezó a planear una manera de como recuperar su libro

-Remus… te noto ¿Molesto?

-Claro que lo estoy…

-Remus no pensé que te molestara tanto lo que…

-Oh no, no Lily, no es por eso si no que… pensaba en Frost

-¿Frost?, ¿Halley Frost? ¿La chica de Slytherin que siempre anda con la prima de Sirius?

-Así es, Esa misma…

-¿La que siempre anda coqueteando con todos los chicos? –A Remus se le escapo otro bufido inconsciente

-Sí ella –Su voz se notaba molesta, Con el sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres, Lily reconoció el tono de voz del chico, lo cual le sorprendió

-OO No me digas Remus que tu…

-¡No!, lo que pasa es que me quito un nuevo libro que traía, y no se como recuperarlo –La pelirroja no pudo contener la risa -¿Tu también Lily? ¬¬… Ya tuve suficiente con las burlas de Canuto, Cornamente y Colagusano

-Lo siento Rems, pero es que… jajajaja… me parece algo chusco… Pero… ya Hablando enserio… Uu deberías ponerla en su lugar Remus, eres demasiado Blando…

-No es que sea Blando con ella si no…-Interrumpió el ojimiel, antes que le interrumpiera también la pelirroja

-No solo con ella, si no con todo el mundo… te falta algo de carácter amigo…

-Aunque no lo creas, lo se Lily… pero… no se… creo que yo no soy así –El ojimiel soltó una pequeña risa irónica

-¡Lily! ¡Remus!

-Oh, Nathy, No te había visto

-Buenas tardes Vangoth

-Buenas Remus, Tu siempre tan educado– Natasha Vangoth, una Gryffindor castaña, de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, compañera de curso de Lilian y Remus, les saludaba saliendo de un vagón con una tierna sonrisa que era clara imagen de su personalidad pacifica y cariñosa que le provocaba el ser la menor de una familia de 4 hijos.

-Si, ya sabes como es Rems, "El Prefecto perfecto" –Dijo la pelirroja riendo un poco haciendo comillas con los dedos y provocando el color rojo en las mejillas de Remus. Natasha Rio un poco, y Remus la vio sonriendo apenado

-Lo siento- Murmuro Natasha También sonrojada y mirando al suelo

-No, no ahí Problema…

-Creo que estorbo por aquí –Dijo picaramente Lily

-¡No! –Respondieron al unísono los castaños, Lilian rio un poco y notando la incomodidad que había provocado decidió cambiar un poco de tema

-Nathy, mejor ayúdanos a resolver como recuperar el libro de Rems

-¿A Recuperar?

-Si Uu… me lo quito…

---------------------------------

-¡Halley! –Bellatrix agitaba a la chica ferozmente

-¡Hey! –Halley se encontraba desconcertada, por la brusca manera en que su amiga la había despertado

-¡Te sonrojaste!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué estabas soñando? –Pregunto sorprendida Bella, mirando como bicho raro a su amiga

-¡Nada!

-¡Halley! ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Yo te ví! ¡Te sonrojaste y sonreíste!

-No digas estupideces, ¿Cómo crees que yo haría eso?

-¡Lo hiciste! ¿Qué soñaste?

-¡Nada! –Halley volvió a recargar su cabeza en la ventana, por muy su amiga que fuera Bella, no le confesaría con quien había soñado, no le confesaría que soñaba con el único chico que le había echo sonrojar y sentir cosquilleos, no le confesaría que soñaba con…

-Ya cállense ¿No? ¬¬ –La voz empalagosa de Snape la saco de sus pensamientos. El efecto que tuvieron estas palabras fue similar al de meter un palo en un panal, las chicas se levantaron de un salto olvidándose de la varita y "aventándose" contra el Moreno, el cual ya estaba listo con la varita la cual no le sirvió de mucho contra el gancho derecho de Bella Uu y un el fuerte puntapié de Halley, aunque sin perder el estilo y con esos dos golpes, que provocaron aullidos de dolor por parte de Snape

-¡Ya los 3! ¡¿No pueden comportarse una sola vez en su vida?! –Grito algo desesperada Narcissa, los 3 chicos se detuvieron de golpe volteando a verla y girando los ojos

-Otra ves la Señorita amargura –Dijo Halley Antes de Salir del vagón, jalando algo de su asiento que guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica

-Ya Narcissa, calma tu menopausia –Dijo su hermana soltando a Severus y saliendo tras de Halley, dejando a Cissy con la boca abierta y molesta. Lucius rio callando de inmediato con la mirada mortal de la rubia.

-Siento que exageras un poco Cissy

-Todavía que te defiendo malagradecido ¬¬

-¿Defendiendo al pequeño Sevi? –La voz era déspota, altanera, y atrayente. Un moreno entraba, su cabello negro, le llegaba a los hombros, aunque era delgado, se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio, sus ojos verdes a pesar de ser fríos, tenían encendidos las chispa de la crueldad, Antonin Dolovh, uno de los Slytherins mas peligroso, su sonrisa, mostraba la perversión que ocultaba tras su apuesta carita, iba acompañado de otro Chico, Rebastan Lestrage, tenia el cabello un poco mas corto que el anterior, sus facciones eran mas finas, sus ojos eran azules, mas delgado, pero en sus rasgos tenia la misma sombra de maldad, su sonrisa, era una de las mas maquiavélicas.

-Antonin ¬¬ Que placer tenerte por aquí –Farfullo de mal humor y con sarcasmo Snape

-Ví a mis novias salir de aquí molestas y solo…

-¿Perdón? ¿Tus novias?-Interrumpió Lucius, mirando con el ceño fruncido, con una sonrisa bufona

-Nuestras Novias –Corrijo de manera burlona Rebastan

-¿Y desde cuando? lo ultimo que sabia era que mi hermana no te soportaba Lestrage –Comento Narcissa con sarcasmo y una media sonrisa

-Pues mira como cambian las cosas Cissy -Contesto amargamente Rebastan ya que era verdad. Bellatrix y Halley eran como la versión femenina de Rebastan y Antonin, por lo tanto estos últimos se sentían con derechos sobre ellas. Antonin y Hall tenían en juego sin fin de seducción, siempre seguidos de los amados rechazos de la chica, lo que provocaba mas al moreno el cual le juraba que algún día "la haría suya", en cambio, Bella no podía ni ver en pintura a Rebastan, lo consideraba un odioso insoportable. A pesar de esto, los chicos se encargaban de golpear a cualquiera que se les acercara.

-¿Cuándo entenderán que solo son sus gorilas favoritos? –Snape se mofaba de ellos, provocándolos

-¿Envidia o celos "Sevi"?

-Por lo menos nosotros existimos para alguien, y no somos una asquerosa Basura que infecta el lugar

-Pero aun mucho mas importante Reb… nosotros no somos unos asquerosos impuros –Los chicos soltaron una carcajada, Snape no pudo contenerse y se levanto de golpe con la varita en la mano apuntando al mas alto, el cual unos segundos después estaba colgado de un tobillo, agitando las manos de manera voraz y amenazadoramente

-¡¡¡Maldito Gusano!!! ¡¡¡Te aplastare como el insecto que eres!!! –Lo ultimo que vio Severus fue el puño de Rebastan

-----------------------------------------

Segundo capitulo, no esta muy bueno lo admito, pero los que conocen mi manera de escribir saben que mis primeros capítulos sirven para fundamentar lo que vendrá

Espero que les guste!!! Por favor posteen -


End file.
